<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Code Geass: Akito in peril by ShimmerStar5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714307">Code Geass: Akito in peril</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerStar5/pseuds/ShimmerStar5'>ShimmerStar5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Geass Storybooks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerStar5/pseuds/ShimmerStar5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of Code Geass Storybooks.</p><p>(First half of the Akito x Male OC wedding one shot)</p><p>Synopsis: </p><p>Today is the day where Akito and Kai come together at last after all they went through. Will Leila be able to move on from good or will she take things into her hands?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Akito &amp; Leila Malcal, Hyuuga Akito/Original Male Character(s), Julius Kingsley/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Code Geass Storybooks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Code Geass: Akito in peril</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Note: Kai is a fake character I created. Not real, at least, to my knowledge of the Code Geass universe. Also, my multi-chaptered Code Geass story that I have is not related to this series. Feel free to request a pairing or situation. At the end of the day, these are one shots that are not related to one another. Unless if you request some sort of 'sequel' for one or a few of them. Lastly, this takes place around three years after the main events. But except for the characters and maybe a few plot points(who knows), then everything else is just my idea and my 'unique' mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akito's blue eyes fluttered open when he warm kisses being peppered all of his cheek. A small smile graced his lips, knowing who that mouth on his cheek belongs to. He waited a few more seconds before turning around to connect those lips with his. The man of his dreams gasped a little before deepening the kiss, hugging Akito close. The two stayed like that for a while, just holding and kissing one another like it was just them in the world. But eventually, their alarm clock said otherwise and interrupted the moment, making the two slowly pull apart. Akito could only smile as his fiancee cupped his cheek, rubbing it with a thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what today is?" His fiancee asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Akito turned his head to kiss the inside of his palm, "Of course I do Kai. It's one of the greatest days of my life. Today is our wedding day." Akito answered just as soft, cheeks feeling warm as it turns slightly red in embarras<span class="match">sment. The other male could only snort in amusement and was about to kiss his husband to be until the door was thrown wide open. Akito squeaked and jumped, moving behind Kai. Leila raised an eyebrow as she walked inside the room quickly. 'Hello Akito, I need your help on something." The blue haired male peered from behind Kai, when he saw Leila, he breathed out a sigh of relief and got off the bed. "Hello Leila, what do you need help on?" Leila smiled brightly.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="match">"Well, two things. One, should I go in my white uniform or my baby blue dress? Two, if you choose the dress, can you mend part of the skirt for me? There's a rip there." Akito furrowed his eyebrows, "Well...you can wear whatever you want but just for today, the color cannot be white. Also, I'm not good at that, Kai is. Maybe he is willing to help you." Kai smiled slightly to affirm this, "I always mend clothes for my siblings when I was younger, so I guess I'm an expert, hehe. I don't mind helping you. Since your Akito's friend and all." Leila frowned at Kai's offer, not wanting him to do anything and instead, desired to find a way to spend time with Akito alone before the wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and answered firmly, "No thank you. Can I talk to Akito alone? Don't worry, I will make sure he's not late for the....wedding." Kai frowned but nodded his head curtly. He turned towards Akito and leaned down slightly to kiss his fiancee's cheek. "I will be at the water fountain or the kitchen if you need me for anything," then he turned towards the girl, "we have to get ready for the ceremony in twenty......" Leila interrupted him abruptly, shooing him away. </p><p> </p><p>Once the two were alone, did Leila let the hurt and longing be the main expressions on her face. Akito started to feel a bit awkward as he sees a few tears escaping her eyes. "Are you..crying about the end of our relationship three years ago?" Leila looked at him with sudden astonishment and soon got really angry, jabbing a finger to his chest. "Of course! I am upset! We've been through a lot as well and all you do is break up with me? After only a few months?! We have unfinished business here Lieutenant. Why are you marrying that man?" Akito frowned deeply, not liking that attitude. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering her question, he took ahold of her shoulders and steered her out of the room. "Don't come to the wedding. If you do, I will make sure to take care of you myself." He said before slamming the door in her face, just in time for Kai to come back with a cart full of ice cream sandwiches. He blinked and looked from Leila to the door and back at Leila again. "Did something happen?" He asked. Leia only scowled at him before storming away. Kai watched her go before going inside his and Akito's hotel room, only to find Akito in the shower, taking a bath. He was about to go inside the bathroom but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard faint sobs. It absolutely broke his heart and made him even more confused as of what transpired between his fiancee and the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Akito...what happened baby?" </p><hr/><p>Lelouch was looking out of the window in a little cabin he built with C.C and Suzaku's help when he felt arms wrapped around him from behind. A smile spread across his lips just as Julius kissed his shoulder. "Honey, I'm home." The man greeted sarcastically. Lelouch rolled his eyes before looking back at his twin. "How was your day at work? Hopefully it didn't tired you out or something." Julius shrugged as he moved up to kiss Lelouch's cheek. "It was fine, but I'm tired of wearing this disguise. I wish we could be ourselves again." Lelouch could sense some sadness in that voice.</p><p> </p><p>He removed the arms from his waist and got up, taking ahold of Julius's hands. The older twins dragged the younger to the bed, pushing him down and climbed on the bed, laying on top of him. "Let's just lay here for now, okay? Relax with me." Julius chuckled and listened. Slowly letting his body relax as he wraps his arms around Lelouch once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This is nice....This is nice...'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>